1. Field Of The Invention
This invention pertains to the construction industry. More particularly, it pertains to a unique device for use with a roof vent pipe or other tubular member extending vertically through a roof, to capture water or other liquid dripping through a failed or loose vent pipe flashing/seal into the interior of the structure, to re-direct the captured liquid into the vent pipe before it can do any harm to the walls or other interior portions of the structure.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Vent pipes are hollow tubular members that extend generally vertically upward in the walls of a structure through the roof to terminate above the roof line. The lower part of the vent pipe is connected either directly or through a manifold system to various sewer pipes, drains and water closets. The primary purpose of a vent pipe is to relieve pressure or suction and to transfer noxious odors, that are generated in the sewers, drains and water closets, above the roof line for discharge in the wind before they can become an insult to the sensory organs.
Roof vent pipes normally exit the structure through the roof as opposed to exiting the side walls and extending up along the wall to the roof line. The roofs through which the vent pipes extend may be flat or pitched. In virtually all cases, the roof aperture through which the vent pipe extends is sealed against the influx of rain or melting snow to prevent that liquid from running down the outside of the walls of the vent pipe to invade insulation or spill onto interior walls and stain them. In addition to stairs, the influx of liquid down through the opening through which the vent pipe passes will also establish a damp environment that could support the growth of mildew and the buildup of noxious odors that could find their way into the interior of the structure.
The prior art has concentrated on improving the type of seal or flashing that is used on the outside of the vent pipe and the outside of the roof. U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 1,538,924; 1,540,192; 2,985,465; 4,160,347; 4,437,687; and, 4,563,847; show prior art attempts to prevent the influx of water through these apertures. For the most part, these prior art devices either have not solved the water influx problem or are so complicated that their cost of fabrication and/or installation is excessively expensive thereby preventing general acceptance in the construction industry. Even further, it is difficult to stop the influx of water through a seal or flashing that is exposed to extremes in temperature, between day and night and winter and summer, as well as to develop a usable seal that is inexpensive and easy to install or that does not degrade when exposed to sun, acid rain and smog. Accordingly, there is still a need for a long-lasting, inexpensive and easy-to-install roof vent pipe leak collection device.